1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cosmetic case assembly of the type in which a sub-case can be easily installed to or detached from a main case, and in which each of the aforesaid cases is equipped with a cover which can be easily opened and closed as a means of allowing convenient access to the cosmetic material contained therein, and as further means of preserving the contained cosmetic material in a desirable and usable condition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cosmetic cases are generally employed as convenient portable containers for carrying personal-use cosmetic substances. These cases consist of a container body in which a cosmetic substance is held, and an openable cover installed to the case as means of allowing access to the cosmetic material as well as means of sealing the internal case area when the cosmetic material contained therein is not being used. A latch mechanism is employed to keep the cover closed, and can be activated to open the cover when desired.
Recently, cosmetic cases are appearing in which an outer case, appropriately decorated to provide a pleasing external appearance, is structured so as to contain a separate refill case which is employed to hold the cosmetic material. The outer case is often made from expensive materials, designed to provide a beautiful and elegant appearance, and decorated in a pleasing fashion. The refill case contained therein, however, is specifically designed to be functional in regard to holding, preserving, and allowing access to the cosmetic material contained therein, and to be easily detached from and installed within the aforesaid outer case. The aforesaid outer case and refill case are often sold as separate items, thus allowing the purchaser to use the same cosmetic case to carry various types of cosmetics as dictated by personal preference, and to conveniently replace consumed cosmetics, in the form of these refill cases, without the need to buy a new outer cosmetic case.
The aforesaid refill cases, particularly when used together with relatively expensive outer cases, are often constructed similarly to conventional cosmetic cases in that a hinged cover is also installed to the refill case. The use of a hinged cover refill case, however, demands that the user open the outer case cover and refill case cover in multiple sequential operations that are, in many cases, clumsy and inconvenient.
Moreover, a cosmetic case offering the installation and removal of separate refill cases can be significantly improved through a structure which makes it easier and more convenient to both install and remove said refill cases. Furthermore, a preferable structure for this type of cosmetic case would also include a mechanism which eliminates the need to open the outer case and refill case covers as separate sequential operations.
Considering the design of the cosmetic case from a different point of view, it must also be taken into account that many recently developed cosmetic materials utilize water or oil components as solvents which are susceptible to evaporation. These types of cosmetics are becoming increasingly prevalent.
As solvent-based cosmetics are subject to relatively rapid evaporation, the cosmetic cases used to hold them must offer means of preventing evaporation by efficiently sealing the internal area of the case.
Even if a cosmetic case provides an efficient sealing effect for the substance contained therein, the condensation of solvents contained within the sealed cosmetic material can result in condensate droplets collecting on the surface of the cosmetic material and degrading the quality of said material.
The following inventions have been proposed as means of alleviating the problems mentioned above. Japanese patent unexamined publication No.9-37839 proposes various means of improving the sealing efficiency between a cosmetic case with an open and closable cover. Japanese unexamined patent publications Nos.8-347 and 9-37838 propose the installation of an inner cover between the cosmetic case and outer cover, said inner cover being utilized to seal the cosmetic case. In regard to a cosmetic case of the type which can contain a detachable refill case, Japanese unexamined patent publications Nos.9-65920 and 9-98829 propose a cosmetic case with detachable refill case whereby the refill case is specifically structured to hold a cosmetic material containing an evaporable solvent.
Refill cases have been proposed whereby a freely open and closable inner cover is installed to an inner tray. The areas between said inner tray and inner cover can be sealed, thus allowing the inner tray and cover to be employed as a refill case which is installable to and removable from an outer case. In regard to cosmetic cases applicable for use with evaporable solvent based cosmetic materials, Japanese unexamined patent publication No.9-47319 proposes a structure in which an inner tray only, without a cover, can be placed in or removed from an outer case. Japanese unexamined patent publications Nos.8-348 and 9-98828 propose a cosmetic case with a double cover whereby an internal cover is employed between a cosmetic case and external cover. Moreover, Japanese unexamined patent publication No.7-184717 proposes a cosmetic case which provides a condensation prevention effect.
The aforesaid Japanese unexamined patent publication No.9-37839 proposes the use of an elastic packing ring installed to the lower perimeter of the cosmetic container within the outer case, and a protruding part on the inner surface of the cover. When the cover is closed, the aforesaid protruding part is in contact with the aforesaid packing ring at a point below the joint formed between the case and cover. The aforesaid Japanese unexamined patent publication No.8-374 provides for an elastic packing ring of U-shaped cross section installed on the upper perimeter of the aforesaid inner tray, and an elastic packing piece installed to the cover, thus forming a structure in which the aforesaid elastic packing ring and packing piece come into mutual contact when the cover is closed. The aforesaid Japanese unexamined patent publication No.9-37838, similar to the aforesaid Japanese unexamined patent publication No.9-37839, provides for an elastic packing ring on the lower outer periphery of the cosmetic container, and a ring-shaped protrusion on the inner surface of the inner cover, said ring-shaped protrusion coming into contact with the aforesaid elastic packing ring at a point below the joint between the inner cover and cosmetic container.
In regard to a refill type cosmetic case, the aforesaid Japanese unexamined patent publication No.9-65920 mentions an outer case divided into two compartments separated by a wall structure, one of the aforesaid compartments being employed to hold a refill case, and the other as a storage area for a cosmetic application tool. A protrusion on the cover of the refill case fits into a cutout portion provided in the center of the separator wall, said protrusion extending into the space provided for the aforesaid application tool. Similar to the aforesaid Japanese unexamined patent publication No.9-65920, the aforesaid Japanese unexamined patent publication No.9-98829 mentions a separator wall forming two internal compartments within the cosmetic case. A first joint part is formed between the separator wall and facing surface of the cosmetic case, and a second joint part, capable of detaching from the aforesaid first joint part, is formed on the refill case. The connection formed between the first joint part and second joint part secures the refill case in position.
The cosmetic case proposed by the aforesaid Japanese unexamined patent publication No.9-47319 incorporates a separator wall within the case, said wall forming two separate internal compartments, one of said compartments being occupied by the aforesaid inner tray. A joint groove is formed on the lateral periphery of the inner tray. A first joint protrusion, capable of insertion into the aforesaid joint groove, is formed on the inner tray side of the separator wall. Moreover, multiple pairs of fingers are formed as vertical slits at the lower side of the wall surface opposite to the separator wall. A second protrusion capable of inserting into the aforesaid joint groove is also provided. The wall surface between the fingers is formed as a support wall with a lower surface acting as a free surface. The protrusion formed on the support wall presses against inner tray in a direction facing the first joint protrusion.
In the cosmetic case proposed by the aforesaid Japanese unexamined patent publication No.8-348, an inner cover opening piece, installed either on the cosmetic case or inner cover, is utilized as means of forcibly opening the inner cover. Moreover, the cosmetic case mentioned in the aforesaid Japanese unexamined patent publication No.9-98828 employs a first release mechanism as means of releasing a first latch connecting the outer cover to the cosmetic case, and a second release mechanism as means of releasing a second latch connecting the inner cover to the cosmetic case, both of the aforesaid release mechanisms being drivable by single push piece. A single action of the push-piece results in the release of the joints maintained by the aforesaid first and second latches.
The aforesaid Japanese unexamined patent publication No.7-184717 proposes the installation of an absorbent material on the inner side of the cosmetic case cover as means of absorbing the condensate produced by an evaporating solvent within the cosmetic material.
The cosmetic case structures put forth by the aforesaid Japanese unexamined patent publications Nos.9-37839 and 9-37838 require elastic packing rings at the lower periphery of the cosmetic material container, thus necessitating the formation of a recessed channel at the outer periphery of the joint area. As significant space is required for these channels, a cosmetic case made to specific external dimensions would have a smaller opening space than would be otherwise possible, thus decreasing the amount of cosmetic material that could be held in the case. As the aforesaid Japanese unexamined patent publication No.8-347 calls for a separate inner tray and cover to which separate elastic packing pieces must be installed, the number of components comprising the cosmetic case increases, the structure becomes more complicated, and the assembly operation for the cosmetic case becomes more expensive and time consuming. Moreover, the cosmetic case is relatively inconvenient to use as the outer and inner covers require separate operations to open and close.
As the aforesaid Japanese unexamined patent publication No.9-98829 requires a first joint at the separator and case wall, and a second joint at the inner tray, a relatively complex structure is required which correspondingly makes the fabrication of tooling, which is required to manufacture the case, more complex and expensive.
Furthermore, while the aforesaid Japanese unexamined patent publication No.8-348 proposes a push-type mechanism which provides a more convenient opening operation for the inner cover, the inner and outer covers must still be opened by separate operations. Resultantly, there is no significantly improvement in the ease with which the covers can be opened. As the aforesaid Japanese unexamined patent publication No.7-184717 employs a sliding push-piece, space must be provided for the sliding action, a design requirement which reduces the amount of cosmetic material the case can hold in regard to specific external dimensions.
Firstly, the invention proposes a cosmetic case in which the installation and removal of a refill case is a fast and simple operation, and in which the installation of a refill case cover (hereafter referred to as the inner cover) and outer case cover pose no restriction to convenient access to the cosmetic material contained in the inner case.
Secondly, the invention proposes a cosmetic case whereby both an inner and outer cover can be opened with a single operation when a refill case is installed within the outer case.
Thirdly, the invention proposes a cosmetic case able to effectively prevent the evaporation of solvents within the cosmetic material contained therein through the employment of a specific sealed structure.
Fourthly, the invention proposes a cosmetic case structured in a manner as to prevent the condensate from evaporated solvents within the cosmetic material from collecting on the surface of said material.
To achieve these ends, the cosmetic case invention is comprised of
an outer case defining an inner compartment space;
an open and closable outer cover installed to said outer case in a manner as to seal off or allow open access to the aforesaid inner space;
a main latch installed between the aforesaid outer case and outer cover as a means of connecting said outer case and outer cover,
a refill case comprised of a cosmetic container and inner cover, said inner cover being open and closable in a manner as to seal the aforesaid cosmetic container or allow access to the cosmetic material contained therein, the aforesaid refill case being further equipped with a sub-latch capable of joining or releasing the aforesaid cosmetic container and cover, the aforesaid refill case being further installable to or detachable from the aforesaid outer case,
and an operating mechanism installed to the aforesaid outer case or outer cover, said operating mechanism providing a one movement operation capable of simultaneously releasing the closed joints maintained by the aforesaid main latch and refill latch mechanism.
When the outer and inner covers are in a closed condition, activation of the operating mechanism will result in the main latch and sub-latch releasing simultaneously in a single action.
The aforesaid operating mechanism incorporates a push-piece pivotably installed to the outer case or outer cover, said push-piece functioning as the power input component of the operating mechanism. One part of the push-piece operates a first release mechanism to release the aforesaid main latch release mechanism, and another part of the push-piece operates a second release mechanism to release the aforesaid sub-latch.
When the outer and inner covers are in a closed condition, pressure applied to the push-piece will result in a swinging action which mechanically releases the main latch of the first release mechanism and the refill latch of the second release mechanism, thus allowing both the outer cover and inner cover to be opened from a single pivoting action of the push-piece.
Furthermore, as the push piece moves with a pivoting action, minimal space is required for its installation in comparison to a slide action piece, thus allowing the cosmetic case to be made to more compact dimensions.
As the first release mechanism is installed between the outer case and outer cover, the push-piece releases the main latch joint by applying an opposing force between the outer case and outer cover, and as the second release mechanism is installed between the aforesaid outer case and inner cover, the push-piece is also able to release the refill case latch through the application of the same type of opposing force.
The operating mechanism consists of a single push-piece which can be freely installed to the outer case or outer cover as a means of applying an operating movement to release the main latch, and an intermediate piece positioned within the outer case. Said intermediate piece is displaced by the movement of the aforesaid push-piece so as to release the sub-latch on the refill case.
Use of the aforesaid intermediate piece allows the movement of the push-piece to be transferred to the sub-latch as a means of releasing the sub-latch simultaneously with release of the main latch. Such simultaneous release of the outer cover and inner cover through a single movement of the push-piece provides for a refill-type cosmetic case opening action which is simple, easy, and convenient.
Moreover, as the aforesaid intermediate piece can also be structured as integral with the outer case or inner cover, and as the push-piece is an independent component, they can be made of different materials, surface finished to desired colors, and designed to shapes that separately compliment the appearance of the cosmetic case. For example, the push-piece can be formed as an integral design element of the outer case in terms of color and shape, while the intermediate link can be likewise designed to match the interior appearance of the cosmetic case.
As the push-piece is oriented between the outer case and outer cover, it is able to release the main latch joint through an opposing force applied between the outer case and outer cover, and as the intermediate link is oriented between the outer case and refill cover, it is likewise able to release the refill latch through an opposing force applied between the outer case and refill latch.
The intermediate link is structured as an integral component of the outer case, and because it can be fabricated together with the outer case, the number components comprising the cosmetic case can reduced, manufacturing costs lowered, and the assembly process simplified. Furthermore, structural integration of the intermediate piece eliminates the chances of it loosening or separating from the case.
Moreover, the inner cover is attached to the cosmetic container by means of a hinge installed on the opposite side of the cosmetic container from the aforesaid sub-latch, thus allowing the inner cover to extend outward and away from the outer case when opened within the outer case.
A floor surface and perimeter wall are formed within the outer case, said perimeter wall circumscribing and defining said floor area to dimensions larger than the refill case. A cutout area is provided within the aforesaid perimeter wall to allow clearance for the aforesaid refill case hinge and inner cover when said cover is in a open condition and extending out from the outer case. A protruding rib is formed within the aforesaid inner space as means of indexing the position of the refill case when said case is installed within the outer case.
The aforesaid rib establishes the position of the refill case within the outer case, and provides for a secure and stable attachment of said refill case therein. Moreover, a cosmetic application device, such as a soft puff or other like implement, can be placed within the part of the outer case inner space not occupied by the refill case.
As a cutout section is provided within the outer case perimeter wall at the inner case hinge area, the refill cover is able to open widely, without interference with the aforesaid wall, to provide free and convenient access to the cosmetic material within the refill case.
An orifice is provided within the aforesaid floor surface as means of aiding in the removal of the refill case from the outer case. Applying upward pressure to the lower surface of the refill case with a finger, through the aforesaid orifice, allows easy and convenient removal of the refill case from the outer case. The aforesaid orifice is formed as an oblong hole within the area of the outer case floor covered by the installed refill case.
A sealing mechanism is provided at the periphery of the cosmetic container opening, as means of sealing the space enclosed therein. The aforesaid sealing mechanism is comprised of an elastic sealing ring peripherally installed at the opening to the cosmetic container, either to the cosmetic container or inner cover, and a ring-shaped sealing ridge formed on the opposing component, said sealing ridge being oriented so as to come into pressure contact with the aforesaid sealing ring when the inner cover is closed.
The inner or outer diameters of the aforesaid sealing ring and protruding sealing ridge are structured so as to provide sealing surfaces on which a mutually abrasive rubbing action occurs during the inner cover closing movement. Thus, the closing movement of the inner cover results in a highly effective seal being former between the inner cover and inner case. Specifically, as a mutually abrasive rubbing effect is created between the aforesaid sealing ring and sealing ridge, any residual cosmetic material adhering to the sealing ring or ridge is rubbed away and removed from the sealing surfaces, thus creating a clean and tight seal.
To aid in this sealing effect, at least one inclined abrasion surface is formed either on the aforesaid sealing ring or sealing ridge. This inclined abrasion surface operates to steadily increase the abrasion pressure between the sealing ring and sealing ridge as the inner cover is closed, an effect which not only enhances the abrasive cleaning action, but also provides for a maximum sealing pressure between the sealing ring and ridge when the inner cover is fully closed.
Furthermore, the seal surface established between the aforesaid sealing ring and sealing ridge is arranged at a level above the level of the cosmetic material contained in the case.
Moreover, the aforesaid sealing ring is capable of elastic deformation in an inward or outwardly radial direction, thus allowing means to be established either on the inner case or inner case cover to purposely radially deform the sealing ring.
Furthermore, a joint groove is formed along the periphery of the aforesaid sealing ring, on either the inner case or inner cover, and a ring part is likewise installed on either the inner case or inner cover as means of securing the aforesaid sealing ring to the aforesaid joint groove.
Moreover, a seal protrusion part may be radially formed on either the upper or lower side of the aforesaid sealing ring as means of applying additional pressure to the sealing ring.
Furthermore, an elastic expanded part is formed into the outer periphery of the aforesaid sealing ring. The inner perimeter of the aforesaid ring-shaped ridge is formed to a smaller diameter than the aforesaid elastic expanded part of the sealing ring, and thus the ring-shaped ridge generates abrasive pressure against said elastic expanded part while the inner cover is closing. As the inner periphery of the sealing ridge provides an abrasive action and pressurized joint at the expanded part of the sealing ring, a highly effective seal is maintained for the internal area of the cosmetic container.
Moreover, when the ring-shaped sealing ridge applies abrasive pressure to the expanded part of the sealing ring as a result of the inner cover closing movement, any cosmetic material which may be adhering to the inner periphery of the sealing ridge is wiped away as a result of the abrasive cleaning effect, and thus a clean, tight, and efficient seal is propagated.
A compression ridge is formed on the component to which the aforesaid ring-shaped sealing ridge is formed, either the inner case or inner cover, as means of applying compression pressure to the upper or lower side of said sealing ring and thus further radially deforming the aforesaid expanded part in an outward direction.
When the inner cover is closed, the aforesaid compression ridge makes it possible to further pressurize the sealing ring while the aforesaid expanded part of the sealing ring is pressurized by the inner perimeter of the sealing ridge, and thus provides for a stronger and tighter seal.
The invention also provides a condensation droplet collection means whereby a specific inner cover structure is provided to collect and hold condensation droplets resulting from the condensation of evaporated solvents contained in the cosmetic material. The underside of the inner cover is specifically structured to serve as means of collecting and/or guiding the movement of the aforesaid droplets. The invention is therefore able to prevent said droplets from gathering on the surface of the cosmetic material and thus maintain the cosmetic material in a desirably usable condition.
A multiply grooved surface is formed on the underside of the inner cover, said grooved surface extending from the central part of said cover and sloping downward to the peripheral region, as means of collecting and guiding condensation droplets form the center area of the inner cover to the peripheral area. The droplets are prevented from falling onto the surface of the cosmetic material as a result of their flow toward the peripheral inner case area within the grooves on the aforesaid grooved surface.
The aforesaid grooved surface provides means for smoothly guiding the flow of condensation droplets to the peripheral area of the case. The grooved surface also provides a larger surface area compared to a flat surface, and thus also aids in inhibiting condensation of evaporated cosmetic solvents. The enlarged surface area of the grooved surface also provides for a larger adhesion area for droplets to collect on, and is thus able to hold more droplets and reduce the possibility of said droplets falling onto the cosmetic material surface.
The aforesaid grooved surface can be formed as a separate grooved surface inner plate attached to the underside of the inner cover.
The aforesaid condensation droplet collection means may also exist as a structure in which a condensation space is formed between the aforesaid inner plate and the underside of the inner cover, and in which orifices are provided to aid in the flow of air between the spaces below and above the aforesaid inner plate.
Moreover, the use of an inner plate installed to the underside of the inner cover has the effect of reducing the number of condensation droplets which can form directly over the cosmetic material. Furthermore, this construction eliminates the need to use an absorbent material on the underside of the inner cover, and thus improves the appearance of the inner case.
The aforesaid condensation droplet collection means can also be structured as multiple line grooves, said line grooves also providing means of preventing condensation droplets from collecting on the cosmetic material surface. The aforesaid line grooves also make the undersides of the inner case easier to clean, and thus allow a clean appearance of the inner case to be maintained with less effort.
The aforesaid multiple line grooves can be oriented in parallel and in the same direction as the aforesaid inner cover hinge as means of further preventing condensation droplets from falling when the inner cover is opened.
The condensation droplet collection means may further be structured as multiple hemispherical depressions and/or protrusions located on the underside of the inner cover, or on any gap forming surfaces within the inner cover. These hemispherical depressions and protrusions are particularly effective in holding condensation droplets. Furthermore, use of these hemispherical depressions and protrusions in specific sizes and patterns can add a pleasing decorative effect to the underside of the inner cover and add to the appeal of the cosmetic case.